Lean on Me
by brittlovestowrite
Summary: Here is a one-shot set after Manhattan Transfer.
**A/N: I really wanted to finish my other story and I'm so sorry but life got busy. So here is a small one-shot, Enjoy.**

She walked into the restaurant and strolled on over to the bar area where he said he was going to be waiting for her.

"Hey." He said as he reached out to hug her.

"Hey." She sighed out.

They released each other and she took a seat down next to him and even though it might have been too early for a glass of wine, she ordered one anyway.

"So, how did it go this morning?"

"Well I've been suspended without pay pending investigation." He said as he picked up his bourbon and took a long swig.

"I believe that you're not involved Ed, I know you better than that and so should they."

"Well things don't look that way right now. They set me up real good."

"They did…but we're gonna figure out a way on how to clear this up."

"Olivia." He said in a warning tone. "I'm sorry that you are all tangled up in this but if they catch you snooping around in this they'll have your badge."

"Ed it's fine." She said as she reached out and held his hand. "My squad is very good at what they do."

"But you have Noah to worry about. I'll be alright… Are you forgetting that defending me is what got you to where you are in the first place?"

"Seriously Tucker?" She said as she let his hand go and took a sip of her wine.

"Sorry…look, I know you mean well but I knew this would have happened to me eventually...karma really is a bitch."

"Karma is a bitch and those sons of bitches will get what's coming to them but you didn't do anything wrong here."

"That's not the way your pal Barba sees it."

Olivia scoffed after hearing the word Barba and Tucker took a note to not mention his name again. Part of her blamed Barba for this mess. She knew it was him who ran off and told One PP about her so called bias attitude towards Tucker, plus she felt like Barba probably believed what the Monsignor had said about Tucker. Hell even she used to hate the guy for over 10 years, but c'mon a sex trafficking ring.

"And I'm also guessing that your squad didn't take it too well when they found out about us." He said pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Not exactly…but they'll live." She said as she took another long sip.

"They may not trust you Tucker but they are competent enough to know that you're not involved in this."

"Or at least you hope they do..."

She smiled faintly at him.

"You know what, let's get out of here. Walk me home?"

"Sure." He said as he threw some money down on the counter and followed her out.

 **Benson's Apartment**

Olivia unlocked her door and Tucker followed in a little hesitantly and closed the door behind him. She slid out of her boots and hung her coat up on the rack.

"You can relax, Noah's at daycare right now." She smiled. "C'mon take your coat off and just sit for a bit."

Copying her actions he toed his shoes off and hung up his coat.

"You want a beer Ed?"

"No thanks, water is fine." He said as he sat down on one of her bar stools that faced the kitchen.

She pulled out two water bottles from the fridge and tossed one to him as she sat down on her kitchen counter and unscrewed the bottle cap to take a sip.

He didn't exactly know when he knew he wanted to pursue something with Oliva but he couldn't believe that they wasted all those years hating on each other for basically just doing their job. He just sat there admiring how effortlessly beautiful she was and how much courage and strength she had on a daily basis. He knew SVU had been her life just like IAB was his. He also admired how well she seemed to be dealing with all of this. He knew Liv blamed Barba but he blamed himself. If she wasn't involved with him then One PP wouldn't be shipping her off to Community Affairs and be trying to convince her it was for the greater good. He soon got very lost in his thoughts and didn't realize how long he was actually staring at her.

"Ed? You ok?" She said in a soft tone.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine…I'm fine." He lied as he tried to brush off his feelings.

He then moved off from the bar stool and over to her by the kitchen counter. He stood in between her legs and snaked his arms around her waist. Before he could begin to distract her, she placed one hand on his shoulder and the other under his chin, gently tilting it upward, guiding him to look her in the eyes.

"It's ok to be scared you know. You don't have to pretend with me."

He then leaned in placing a soft and gentle kiss on her lips, then slowly pulled away.

"What was that for?" she smiled as she moved her hand up to his face, rubbing her thumb against his cheek.

"Just…ah nothing…just thanks Liv."

She gazed into his eyes and knew that probably took a lot for him to say. She then leaned in kissing him again but deepened the kiss this time. Before things got too heated she pulled away and placed her forehead against his.

"You're welcome." She breathed out.

He smiled then captured her lips again but this time neither one of them held back.


End file.
